Stumbling kisses and stubbed toes
by Maze-zen
Summary: After a little tryst in La Carlotta's dressing room, Christine and Erik go down to his house where things develop.


**From a prompt on tumblr: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.**

**This takes place after my one shot _La Carlotta's Dressing Room,_ but can be read independently. **

* * *

Their descent to his house had been one of anticipating silence and covert glances. His hand had firmly held hers as he guided her through his passageways, down the many steps and to his gondola at the lake. Only when he had to steer the boat, did he let go. Her eyes had tried to catch his, but he'd kept his gaze set on the lake, despite his claim to be able to steer the way across with his eyes closed.

He helped her out of the boat, then led her inside his house with a hand at the small of her back which made her shiver delightfully. When inside he lifted the cloak from her back (his cloak, as he had lend it to her, so she wouldn't get cold in the damp cellars) and hung it in its rightful place. She turned around to face him, but he stepped aside her and strode into the kitchen.

"Can I offer you anything?" He called out to her. "Tea perhaps? A biscuit after the long way down?"

She walked into the kitchen to see him already preparing for tea. When she tried to make eye contact, it was obvious that he was actively trying to avoid it. Was he planning to ignore their tryst in Carlotta's dressing room or the kiss she gave him? Well, Christine wouldn't accept that.

She walked over to him, stepping too far into his personal space, but not as close as they had been in their little hideout. "Erik," she stuttered, suddenly unsure what to say. What they had done hadn't been very proper. They weren't even courting! But then again, she had slept in his house several times, alone with him, so none of what they did was very proper. She gathered courage and continued. "I was hoping that we could address what happened. Between us."

His eyes widened and he managed to sidestep her. Again! "Christine, I understand that you were caught up in the moment. I apologize if I took advantage of that. It will not happen again." His voice was small and uncertain, so unlike the commanding Phantom she knew and lo… She stopped her thoughts before they got away with her. One issue at a time.

"Erik, I don't blame you. And I don't regret what happened. I rather… liked it."

She stepped closer to him once more, but halted when he held up his palms in warning. "Please, Christine, no more. This may be fun and games for you, but not for me. It means more." He held his hands to his heart. "_You_ mean more."

She moved up to him and laid her hand on top of his. His breath hitched slightly and his gaze flickered between her hand on his chest and her eyes. It was suddenly so clear to her, the longing - and love - that shone in those golden globes. "And what if I want more? Of you?" She whispered and leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips, much like she'd done before they descended.

He didn't respond; instead he stood frozen and tense against her. A small whine left the back of his throat and she began to pull back to see if he was alright. His hands stopped her; they lifted to take hold of her face and pull her back to his mouth. This time he responded with vehemence, kissing her as passionately as she'd imagined he could. She reciprocated eagerly, enjoying the feel of his swollen lower lip, bloated and uneven, yet so soft on her own. There was a faint taste of lemon on his lips - the only thing he added to his black tea -otherwise, he tasted purely of Erik, music and darkness. It set her body aflame.

He licked at the seams of her mouth; her lips parted and he carefully dipped his tongue inside, eliciting an ardent moan from her. He grew confident and almost greedy at the sound, and pushed his body flush against her, so she almost staggered against the kitchen counter. She could feel every hard shape of his frame and she wanted more.

Gripping the lapels of his coat, she dragged him towards the sitting room - her bedroom being her final destination - as her tongue began to dance with his. He willingly followed her, soon taking the lead. They stumbled blindly through the suddenly cluttered sitting room - tripping over the edges of his Persian rugs and knocking over the ottoman and a vase. Their mouths never disconnected. She ran her hands over his lean chest, beginning to unbutton his coat, while his hands roamed her curls, loosening the pins from her coiffure.

He pushed her hard against the wall when she'd finished on the buttons, allowing her to slip the coat off his shoulders. His body seemed to crave the contact as it began to grind into hers, and she welcomed her body's fierce response to his actions. She wanted to feel him envelope her completely, cover her soft, female shape with his masculine form. "Bedroom," she murmured between kisses and he hummed in agreement, dragging her away from the wall and further through the room. It seemed to go on forever; the bedroom suddenly so far away.

A sudden cry of pain interrupted them when she bumped her toe violently against the coffee table. He pulled completely away from her, at first worried that he'd done something wrong, but when he saw her jumping on one leg, clutching her other foot, he realized what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Christine." He took her arm over his shoulder and supported her as he led her to the couch. Kneeling front of her, he instantly began removing her slipper from her injured foot to get a closer look. She was about to say that the pain was receding, but his gasp stopped her. "Your toe," he whispered and she looked down from his shocked face to her foot where a little stain of blood had gathered on her stocking. Her big toe was bleeding.

It was probably just a clipped nail, but Erik reacted as if she had broken her foot. He ran into the kitchen, quickly returning with wet towels, ointment and bandages. "May I?" he asked as he knelt before her once more and gestured to her stocking. She nodded and slowly lifted her skirts. It shouldn't feel so intimate; he'd touched her most private place only hours before and she'd been ready to let him do it again a few minutes ago. But as he sat there before her, she felt so vulnerable.

He was careful and gentle, touching only the stocking as he rolled it down her thigh, over her knee and ankle until he could pull it off. She hissed; the nail had chipped and some of it had been caught in the silk of her stocking. He apologized again and lifted her foot to his face to examine it closer. The sight of his serious face studying her broken nail made a giggle bobble up in her stomach. As much as she tried to keep it down as he started to dab her toe with a warm towel, she failed miserably; the giggle burst from her, turning into a loud laugh unfitting a lady, but she couldn't stop herself.

He looked at her, completely bewildered by her laughter. His expression only made her laugh harder. "Christine, what is the matter with you?" He sounded a bit hurt and she forced herself to cease.

"I'm sorry, Erik. This day has just been so strange. Your serious treatment of my stubbed toe when we'd just been engaged in passionate… You know. It was simply too much." She giggled a little again, this time to cover up her embarrassment about what they had been about to do.

"I see. Well, I will take my leave then. I do not wish to be made a fool of." He looked like a kicked puppy as he gathered the towels. When he put a hand on the couch to pull himself up from the floor, she was quick to lay her own hand on top of his, squeezing it lightly.

"That wasn't my intention. I like that you take so good care of me. But it was only a chipped nail, so you needn't go through all that trouble for it. I much preferred the activity before the accident." She smiled shyly as his wide eyes lifted to hers.

"Truly, Christine?" She nodded.

"Only, this time, perhaps we should watch where we're going, so there won't be any more mishaps." She giggled a little again and to her relief, he responded with a light chuckle.

"I can see to that." In a swift movement he lifted her into his arms, catching her unaware. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep steady, but it was unnecessary; he kept her safe. "Whereto, my love?" His voice was warm and delicious. Heat pooled in her stomach for the third time today.

"My bedroom?" She mumbled, a bit shy about her brazen request.

He leaned down and whispered with a velvety voice into her ear: "As you wish." Shivers ran down her back as he carried her towards her bedroom.


End file.
